Randomness
by Afrost
Summary: Random stuff I came up with when there was no internet connection. Setting is in Serdin Castle. Reading this is not advised if you are looking for something fun/exciting :
1. Randomness

Randomness

I couldn't play GC for 12 days so far, so my grimoire of the stalwart hero expired (it took me 2 months to get Mari and now this!=_=), I missed an unlimited champ mode event along with 1 day ellia wings, and I'm pretty sure I'll miss the ongoing Thunder Hammer event and the coming of Sieg's st. And since I'm often losing internet connection (stupid router) I'm making up this random fanfic of randomness. Enjoy (or not. It's ur choise).

* * *

People should really be more careful. It's pretty obvious that you're an idiot if you don't notice that a chocolate cake is oozing purple liquid and surrounded by purple smoke. Unfortunately, a certain Seighart did not notice said cake's strangeness, and so ate it whole in one bite.

It isn't surprising that the gladiator turned purple and furry and sprouted a tail. His limbs shortened and grew little claws, while his eyes turned green and his sight got better. Not to mention two large ears full of purple earwax. It is also not surprising that a certain purple magician/alchemist/warlock/battle mage entered the room laughing in a sadistic way.

Arme took out her staff and smacked the 'purple cat' with it, and out of nowhere a little hat popped and fell on its head. Oh, and it started floating. The cat (which was very fat by the way) shook one of its front paws in rage and developed a dark aura as if to say '_Turn me back or else!'_.

"Or else what?" the sadistic mage said, walking out of the kitchen, looking for another victim. She soon found one, as a girly scream came from Ronan who was watching TV in the attic. Wait, the attic? Never mind.

So as our purple cat looked around inside the fridge for more food to stuff its little face with, the door creaked open. And as Ryan jumped in slow motion onto the cat, it shrieked (also in slow motion).

Cutting a short story long, the orange haired druid managed to forcefully grab the cat which was holding onto the fridge's door. It farted, but Ryan was unaffected as he was used to such smells after years living in the forest. A giant explosion was heard from above, in the direction of the girls' rooms (courtesy of Arme) causing the freaked out cat to finally let go of the fridge.

The cat was taken into a room painted fully orange-orange bed, orange carpet, orange wall, mangos in an orange bowl, and-the cat exploded in hysterical fits of laughter-barbies with orange hair and orange clothes.

The druid took this as a good sign and smiled at the cat. Then he said…"I'll call you Chester!". Chester aka the purple cat aka Sieghart stopped laughing. The aura mentioned earlier returned, consuming the cat in dark purple flames. Ryan ran out of the room screaming in an even girlier fashion than Ronan.

And so, we find our purple cat floating around in the hallways looking for the library, which was where Arme hid all of her stuff concerning magic. Unfortunately for him, a certain dancer walked in from behind him, and took him into a death hug.

"OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE! I LOVE KITTIES~!" While 'Chester' was getting his life squeezed out, the dancer was running around the castle at a speed that seemed to be faster than Lass's, unable to contain her excitement about having a cat. She bumped straight into Jin who was thrown back into a wall and knocked unconscious. This also made Amy fall, releasing her grip a little. The cat took its chance and floated out of reach to continue its quest for the library. It was lucky, as Amy had actually taken him to a hallway which was close to the library, and what's more, he found that he could use magic and so he made Amy sleep.

However, as the cat was seriously unlucky, it went forward while closing its eyes and crashed into a lantern (at least it wasn't lit, as it was in the afternoon), and of all people to fall on, it fell on Elesis. The cat was smashed into the ceiling as the knight punched it, shouting a torrent of swear words. The now barely conscious cat used a spell to go invisible and creeped forward on the floor. It was _accidentally_ trodden on by a certain demon (who could see it), but had no power to do anything back. It crawled on. It didn't notice as its invisibility wore off, and so was oblivious to the fact that any one could see him. And that included a cheerful elf who was just about to go and get the groceries.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" The cat glanced back and came face to face with Lire. "Care to come with me to get the groceries?" She added. The cat didn't have a chance to answer back (not that it could, anyway), and it was picked up and held by the archer.

Suddenly, a door opened to the right, and out ran Ryan, who was still scared beyond belief. "RUN AWAY!" He yelled. "THERE'S AN EVIL NECRO-CAT IN THE CASTLE!" Lire gave him a questioning look. Ryan caught sight of the cat, and ran away shouting "IT'S THE CAAAAAAT!"

Lire shrugged and continued onto the grocery outside the castle. She took out her pouch of money, and the very moment she did, a shadow came in and grabbed it. Except it didn't. As Lass looked at his loot, he noticed that he had actually taken the purple cat instead of the money pouch. And so, we find the thief running away as a storm of arrows came his way. He jumped as a freezing arrow came flying underneath him. Unfortunately for Lass, the arrow managed to freeze the patch of ground which he landed on. He slipped, and our favourite cat is free!

Our VERY tired purple cat floated back to the castle, up to the library window, opening it with magic. For once, he was lucky, as Arme wasn't in the library (and right about this moment I regained connection to the internet. Meh I'll finish the random story first). After one hour of looking for the hiding place, the cat gave up, and curled up under a table to go to sleep. But then it caught a glimpse of a little red button above it, and near it was written 'courtesy of Mari'. The cat reached out to press the button. But was pressing one of Mari's 'inventions' such a good idea? Yes it was, as a compartment of potions slid down. The cat noticed one empty vial was labeled 'cat potion' and beside it, was a vial of green liquid labeled 'cat cure'. The cat shrugged, took off the seal of the vial, and put it into its mouth.

The door burst open, and the cat looked behind it to see a certain mage holding another green vial. "Looking for this?" The cat looked back at its hand, which was now empty. It was about to start crying, but then it had an idea. It conjured a purple cursor and made it right-click Arme. "Hey!" The cursor then chose the 'report to GM' button and then the 'Hacking' button. "WHAT!" Two people in white suits with the words 'Ntreev GM' on their white hats appeared and caught Arme. "BUT I'M A MAGICIAN, EVERYONE KNOWS WE CAN DO THAT STUFF!" "Tell that to the judge, haxor" "BUT-" Arme was about to say something but her mouth dissolved into space, the rest of her body and the GMs following. All that was left behind was a vial of 'cat cure', which the rejoicing cat tossed into its mouth and swallowed whole.

The cat slowly turned into a legendary gladiator, and that was right about when a certain rune caster walked in.

"Have you seen Arme?" She said in her emotionless voice.

"Nope" Sieghart said, before laughing even more sadistically than Arme.

"I do not understand you" Of course, Mari walked out, not wanting to ruin the gladiator's fun by telling him that his body was purple, a side effect of the 'cure'.

And so ends another hectic day in the life of Grand Chase.

* * *

I hope I didn't really bore you that much. I was going mad because I didn't have anything to do. I didn't even plan to do this, I just wrote anything that came to me. By the way, I'm going to update this whenever I lose connection to the internet, so be ready to read a whole load of Junk.


	2. More Randomness

More randomness

Wow…3 hours after I regain the connection to the internet, I lose it again. At least I managed to post my previous random chapter…

Arme woke up with a headache. She looked around but she didn't find her bedroom. Instead, she saw goblins and orcs sitting to her left, anmons, Gaikoz, and Kaze'aze sitting on her right, and Thanatos in front of her wearing…a wig? Arme laughed her head off.

"Order in the court!"

This time, I'm gonna cut a long story short, so Arme has not been banned and was being teleported back to the real world. She took her staff and teleported into Mari's lab. An alarm sounded waking up everyone. Arme wasn't expecting this, so she quickly took the stuff she needed and teleported out. Mari came in, noticed how some of her stuff was missing, and sighed shaking her head. She set off to work on…something.

The next morning, 8:00 AM, Arme impatiently waited for Sieghart to wake up so she could have her revenge. She was holding a giant hammer, binded together with magic and mechanics. Little did she know that she would have stayed there for 6 hours had it not been that Lire walked in.

"Arme?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Siegfart to wake up so I can take revenge"

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, you ought to know that he wakes up at 2:00 PM to watch his favourite show, and then goes back to sleep at 3:30 PM, waking up again at 6:00 PM"

"And how do you know? Are you stalking him or something?"

"Uhhh…"

"I'll go make breakfast"

"Yeah. You go do that"

Arme walked away to the kitchen, where she would make omelletes and milk-with-gon-potion. Lire watched Arme walk away and let out sigh of relief. She went back to her room to read a little more about the GC team, in some documents she had found in the Knight Master's office. She pulled out another document and gasped. It was a mission, which they were supposed to do 2 days ago. 'Mission: Explore Thunder Hammer. Don't worry about getting there, you have a magical world map that teleports you to those places. Members assigned: All of you. Notes: Lire, keep your hands off my documents, OK?' It read. Lire hastily went out and rang the emergency bell.

"What's going on Lire? I haven't even finished making my gon poti-I mean, my milk, yeah, my milk" Arme said, after everyone (except for Sieghart, Elesis, and Ryan) came.

"Emergency. Mission. Two days. Late. Must do" Lire said, out of breath for some reason.

"What!" This came from Ronan, who was feeling very sore. His day hadn't gone well. First, his pet slime turned into a gold slime-and then flew out of the window, couldn't fly for a large distance, and fell into its doom AKA the GC's pet Red Gorgos. And then he noticed that Lass had (yet again) stolen his money-and the photo album made by his mother when he was a baby. And now, a late mission. This day couldn't get worse…

Until Lire poked the Thunder Hammer picture on the magical map and they all got teleported (Sieghart, Elesis, and Ryan were still sleeping at the castle though) and landed on something brown that looked disgustingly like…Never mind.

They were in a jail cell, which Mari easily got them out of. To cut another long story short, they reached the boss, killed him, and got teleported to the Knight Master's office.

"_FINALLY!_" She raged "Do you know just how much that late mission cost me?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Lire, you've got detention after lunch every day for 3 weeks! Dismissed"

Let's go back in time and take a look at Sieghart, who is still sleeping. Nothing seems wrong until his purple body sprouts fur and turns into the cat that everyone likes. Blissfully unaware, he wakes up and notices that he had woken up 1 hour early. And so, we found our gladiator walking, or rather floating, around to get some food. He opens the freezer and takes some ice cream, sits on the couch and decides to watch the animal show until his favourite show was on. He was oblivious to the fact that the GC team was nowhere to be seen (except for Elesis and Ryan-he heard Elesis breaking stuff in her room and Ryan singing about nature to a tree). Finally, 1 hour later, 'Dora the Explorer' was on TV. Sieghart did a victory dance, unaware that the rest of the GC team had teleported back.

However, they were aware of him, and Ryan (who had seen them coming and joined them) was the first to react.

"IT'S THE NECRO-CAT!"

"Wait why is it watching Dora? Isn't that Sieg's favourite show?" Jin said.

Arme smiled evilly, conjuring the aforementioned hammer out of nowhere.

"Come here little kitty…"

Sieghart watched in terror as Arme advanced. However, he was rescued, and by none other than Amy.

"CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE~!"

Amy seemed to love bumping into things, as she bumped into the Red Gorgos, and then into Elesis (which was probably worse than the Gorgos). So as Sieghart floated away, he realized that he was transformed again. He hurried over to the library and clicked the button. However, the compartment was now occupied by a KORMET who was equipped with a laser.

And so, Sieghart floated away as the robot fired its lazor. He didn't know where he ended up, but it had a big red button saying 'do not push' on the floor. Sieghart sat to catch his breathe and decided to try using magic to make another potion. He failed miserably and dejectedly sat in a corner. After a while, Arme appeared, and shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU PRESS THE BUTTON!"

"It says 'do not push', duh"

Arme face palmed. She grinned evilly after that and pressed the button, and then disappeared.

Sieghart watched, horrified, as in front of him materialized his worst nightmare-a scroll with a picture of a spear and a dagger, entitled 'Warlord Mission'. He knew he had to open it, but he just couldn't face getting 300 fragments and 10 swords, what with being so lazy. He sat crying, not noticing that he had turned back into his real self and even lost the purple colour, until he noticed something else. Arme had missed out the 'Worn-out' part of the mission, and had accidentally given him a premium one. For once, the gladiator smiled. He got out of what turned out to be the garden shed and hired Lass to steal one of Gaikoz's swords for him. Then, he used the map to teleport to the marsh of oblivion, where he found 3 fragments stuck in a pool of marsh mud, 1 stuck inside a poison mushroom, and one with Elizabeth. Then he went to the forsaken barrows where he found 2 fragments on the skeletons, and then the forgotten city where he found one inside the stone troll's stomach, and finally Gaikoz's castle where he found one hidden under a ghost blader's hat. He teleported back to Serdin castle and showed the mission and items to the Knight Master, and in return got the weapon on the scroll. He went to Arme to brag, but then he found that in the same amount of time she had gotten all of her jobs.

And so, we find our now warlord running away from a deep impact.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Ryan walked into the kitchen to eat some ice cream, but noticed some milk on the table. Of course, he didn't notice the orange bubbles and the froth, so he drank it.

Surprisingly to him, he began to turn smaller and he sprouted a tail.

He was picked up by Ronan, who had come in to also eat ice cream. Ronan took him to his room and started petting him. Ryan-gon took some paper from Ronan's desk and a pencil too. He started drawing himself and underneath the picture he wrote 'Me'.

"Wow, you drew a gorilla!"

Ryan-gon shook his head and wrote 'I am Ryan'.

"You want food? Here's a gem. Don't eat too much though"

Ryan-gon was tempted to eat it-and he did(and I regained internet connection). It actually tasted good. Some time later Ryan-gon escaped and went to the garden shed to see if he could do anything in gon-form for the trees. He was surprised to see a button with 'do not press' written on it. He did the obvious and pressed it, and a mission scroll materialized.

Ryan paled as he read it. 'Worn-out Gorgon Mission'

'Get 300 Gorgon Flame Fragments from killing humans in Gorgos' Dungeon'

'Get 10 Signs of Acceptance from defending the Gorgos in Gorgos' Dungeon'

"NOOOOOOO!" Ryan yelled as he turned into his own self, except he was red with yellow lines criss-crossing his skin (wow I lost connection to the internet again…And I was just about to finish this. Oh well. I guess I'll write some more junk…)

Since we have nothing to do at the moment, we zoom in on a random person. How about…Elesis? She barely had anything in this fanfic has she?

And so, our to-be sword master (34/50 badges of courage) takes some ice cream out of the fridge and eats it. Unfortunately, like everyone else she does not notice that the ice cream had green worms in it and that it was hot. And so, we watch as Elesis turns into a slime. However this fanfic is becoming very boring, even more than average, what with all these transformations from weird food, so instead Elesis changes back into herself, except that she had somehow gotten some ssangeom. She got banned for hacking, and so we are going to go to random ppls once again.

And now, we watch as Orc Lord glares enviously at Serdin, while looking back in depression at his temple. He was poor and all he could buy was this distant piece of land, and what's more, he couldn't afford to build anything in it, so he had to build it himself. And that's how we ended up with an orc temple and why the Orc Lord wanted to own the city. There was only one thing he could do to gain control of Serdin. He knew just the secret, found in an old orcish spell book. The secret to making himself epicly powerful, even though it was illegal and could get him banned.

There was one draw back though. He has to sing _'the song'_. He hated _the song_. He sighed. It would be for the best.

_I love you…_

_You love me… _

_We're a happy family…_

The lord was about to faint. This was too much for him to handle.

_With a..*pant pant*..great big hu*cough*hug and a kiss from *COUGH COUGH* me to you…_

_Don't you th*__**COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH**__*ink..you…love..me..tooo…_

At this point the spell took place. However, the Orc Lord really did faint.

_1 day later…_

The Orc Lord opened his eyes. Where was he? He caught a glimpse of Thanatos wearing a wig.

"_NOOOOOOO!_"

The Orc Lord has been banned, so we are going to yet another person (here, I afked. And 3 hours later (1:00 AM) still no internet).

Now, we are zooming in on Dio. He is apparently unaware of my hidden camera, which is a good sign. Hey, he's fumbling in some box…

LOL is that a pink teddy bear! Hey wait, he's coming this way. I think he's seen the camera. Better teleport it. Wait, why's he floating? ZOMG BLACK SPACE, TELEPORT YOU STUPID CAME-

_Phhhzzzt…pdshss..*bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

And so, I end another chapter full off randomness. I hope the internet connection returns, so I can _bore you to death!_ Oh, and I just realized that Arme got her jobs again (the previous chapter said she already had them) but since I'm too lazy to make changes, I'll say that she lost them after nearly getting banned as a warning. (The internet connection just returned but I lost it again in a few seconds Q_Q)


End file.
